disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Hook/Gallery
Images of Captain Hook from Peter Pan and Jake and the Never Land Pirates. External Galleries Promotional Tatouage-capitaine-crochet.png Hookk.png Captain Hook Transparent.png CaptainHookDisneyParksBlog.jpg|Captain James Hook Disney return-to-neverland-.jpg RTNL characters.JPG Captain James.png James-Pirate Fairy.jpg The-Pirate-Fairy-85.jpg The-Pirate-Fairy-66.jpg ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' Jake&Hook-promo.png Jake's Birthday Bash!03.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash! promo02.jpg jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-cast.jpg Hook_Smee4.jpg BattleForTheBook poster.jpg Jake-and-the-neverland-pirates.jpg|Captain Hook and Jake Jakevshook-promo02.jpg ''Once Upon a Time'' Once Upon a Time - Season 3 - Hook.jpg once-upon-a-time-colin-odonoghue-4.jpg 3PromoHook8.jpg 3PromoGroup1.jpg OUAT - Captain Hook Netflix.jpg Dark Swan Banner.jpg Once Upon a Time - Hook Netflix.jpg Once Upon a Time - Lancelot, Merlin and Hook.png OUAT Hook S5 Poster.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x13 - Labor of Love - Hook - Quote.png Once Upon a Time - 5x15 - The Brothers Jones - Hook - Quote 2.png Once Upon a Time - 5x15 - The Brothers Jones - Hook - Quote.png Once Upon a Time - 5x15 - The Brothers Jones - Liam and Killian - Quote.png Once Upon a Time - 5x22 - Only You - Hook - Quote.png Stock art Captain_Hook-1.png Captain_Hook-2.png Clipjune1012.gif Peter_Pan_Gang-1.png Peterpan37.gif Peterpan38.gif Peterpan66.gif Peterpan72.gif Hooksme2.gif Peterpan202.jpg Neverland7.gif Clipcrook24.gif Neverland5.gif Peter-pan-29.jpg Hook vs. Pan.jpg|Villain vs. Hero Captain Hook's design for Jake and the Never Land Pirates.jpg|Captain Hook's design for Jake and the Never Land Pirates Production and Concept ''Peter Pan'' HookStudiesMK.jpg|Captain Hook studies by Milt Kahl. HookSmeeMB2.jpeg|Delivering Peter Pan's "present", by Mary Blair. HookPeterMB.jpeg|Hook and Peter Pan battle, by Mary Blair. MapOfNeverlandMB.jpeg|Captain Hook on a map of Neverland by Mary Blair. Hook and Peter PanMary Blair..jpg|Hook and Peter Pan by Mary Blair hook.png|Early model sheet of Captain Hook (1940) Hook'sparrot.png|Hook's scrapped pet parrot (1940) Storyboard.png|An early story board to Hook's introduction (1940) Smeenhook-returntoneverland.jpg Captain_Hook_and_Tiger_Lily.jpg Hook Surprise Package.jpg Hook_and_smee_cel.jpg|Hook's shave cel Captian_Hook_cel.jpg Smeehook_sketch.jpg Hook_cel_2.jpg Hook_Sketch.jpg TigerLilyandHook.jpg James and Zarina Concept Art.jpg Peter Pan storyboard.jpg Hook sketch 3.jpg Drawing of hook.jpg Hook&Smee-concept art.jpg Pirate Fairy Concept of James.jpg Wil-Hook.jpg Hook roughmodel.jpg rough Hook.jpeg mary-blair-peter-pan-5.jpg hotspot_image_uploader.jpg Captain hook fight .jpg Once Upon a Time Hook and the Navy Ouat Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art for Hook once-upon-a-time-queen-of-hearts-bts-captain-hook_full.jpg The-Crocodile-Photo-rumpelstiltskin-mr-gold.jpg OUAT Camelot 2.jpg OUAT Season 5 Episode 13 22.jpg OUAT Season 5 Episode 13 23.jpg OUAT Season 5 Episode 13 24.jpg OUAT Season 5 Episode 13 25.jpg OUAT Season 5 Episode 13 27.jpg OUAT Season 5 Episode 13 28.jpg OUAT Season 5 Episode 13 29.jpg OUAT Season 5 Episode 13 30.jpg OUAT Season 5 Episode 13 31.jpg OUAT Season 5 Episode 13 32.jpg OUAT Season 5 Episode 13 33.jpg OUAT Season 5 Episode 13 34.jpg OUAT Season 5 Episode 13 35.jpg OUAT Season 5 Episode 13 36.jpg OUAT S5 16 58.jpg OUAT S5 16 62.jpg OUAT S5 16 63.jpg Video games ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Captain_Hook_KH.png|Captain Hook in Kingdom Hearts Character06 - Captain Hook.png|Captain Hook on Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Kh-neverland-09.png Kh-neverland-48.png Kh-neverland-34.png Kh-neverland-05.png kh-neverland-25.png kh-neverland-27.png kh-neverland-46.png kh-neverland-47.png KH - Tick Tock spots Hook.jpg KH - Tick Tock chases Hook.jpg Riku&GarfioKH.png|Captain Hook and Riku In Kingdom Hearts KHBBS Report Captain Hook.jpg|Captain Hook KHBBS - Terra meets Hook.jpg|Hook and Terra in'' Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' KHBBS - Hook threatening Tinker Bell.jpg|Captain Hook hold Tinker Bell and a shooting star in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Solution-bbs-ventus-monde10-07.png Solution-bbs-ventus-monde10-09.png ''Epic Mickey RoboHook.jpg|Captain Hook's robotic wasteland counterpart in a cut scene from Animatronic Hook.png|Animatronic Hook Pete Pan vs Animatronic Hook.png|Pete Pan vs Animatronic Hook Animatronic hook.jpg Animatronic Hook.jpg EMPtraits Scar CHMALFIECENT.jpg|Epic Mickey stained-glass portrait of Captain Hook Epic Mickey Power of Illusion artwork.jpg Miscellaneous Kinect-disneyland-adventures.jpg|Captain Hook's meet and greet in ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures kinect-disneyland-adventures-e3-2011-screenshots.png.jpeg|Captain Hook's boss battle for Kinect Disneyland Adventures Kinect disneyland adventures.jpg Hook_Villain'sRevenge.png|Captain Hook in Disney's Villains' Revenge Disney's_Villains_Revenge_Part_11_The_Epic_Finale!_(2_2)_-_YouTube.jpg Captain hook disneys villains revenge.jpg Captain hooks sword fight.jpg Mickey Mousecapade Captain Hook.png|Hook as the boss of the pirate ship level of Mickey Mousecapade (Japanese release only; U.S. version replaces him with Pete) Disney-Universe hook bonusLG.png|The Captain Hook Cotume in Disney Universe Hook-Disney Magical World.jpg EmojiBlitzCaptainHook.png|Captain Hook emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz Disney parks and other live appearances OldDisneylandPhotoOfHook.jpg|An early costumed version of Captain Hook. Hook_Oh,_my_head.jpg|Lice-action model of Captain Hook for a scene in the 1953 movie. Disneyjr hook smee 2 500.jpg|Captain Hook with Smee in Disney Junior Live CaptainHookinDisneylandFun.jpg|Captain Hook in "Disneyland Fun" TheHouseMeetstheMouse2.jpg|Mickey, Minnie, Captain Hook and Baloo in "Full House". Disney Villains in Grim Grinning Ghosts.jpg|Captain Hook in Grim Grinning Ghosts from Disneyland Fun CaptainHookinBeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Captain Hook in Beach Party at Walt Disney World Capitan Garfio.jpg|Captain Hook at one of the Disney Parks lkb hook flowergarden.jpg|Captain Hook topiary in a Disney park. hookautograph.jpg|Captain Hook's signature. Peter_Pan_Topiary.jpg Peter Pan fights Captain Hook in Peter Pan's Flight from Tokyo Disneyland.jpg|Captain Hook in Peter Pan's Flight (Tokyo Disneyland version) Hook and the crocodile in PPF.png|Captain Hook and Tick-Tock the Crocodile in Peter Pan's Flight Hook-Smee and Croc.jpg|Hook ,Smee and the Crocodile in Disney on Ice Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Hook and crew.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang02.jpg peter-pan-Live.jpg JakeHookSharky&Bones.JPG Push with characters.jpg BW PeterPan HookSmee.jpg|Captain Hook in Peter Pan's Flight (pre-1983) Christmas At Walt Disney World Villains.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang03.JPG Hook,Smee ,Sharky&Bones-Live.jpg Hook-Disney Junior Live on Tour.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Hook.jpg Hook&crew-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure.jpg Hook&crew with Tick-Tock-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure.jpg Hook&crew -Disney Junior Live Pirate & Princess Adventure.jpg Villains Unleashed.png How is he not dead.png Printed Captain_Hook.jpg kingdom-hearts-captainhook.jpg Dtu-supervillains.jpg|Captain Hook with Pete, The Witch, Madam Mim, Big Bad Wolf and The Beagle Boys Hook and croc2.jpg CaptainHookDisneyFaries.jpg WaltDisneysCaptainHook&PeterPan-page.jpg Moby Duck 1.jpg Tick-Tock Croc.jpg X Marks the Croc!.JPG Captain Hook's Christmas.jpg After while crocodile.JPG James-Pirate Fairy book.png jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page02.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page03.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates- The Key to Skull Rock book.jpg jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-All hands on Hook.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Battle for the Book.jpg surhf in turf01.jpg surhf in turf02.jpg The Pirate Fairy Book- James01.jpg The Pirate Fairy - Adventure at Skull Rock03.png The Pirate Fairy - Adventure at Skull Rock06.png The Pirate Fairy Book- James02.jpg Pan Vs Hook-Peter Pan’s Little Golden book (1952).png Hook-Peter Pan’s Little Golden book (1952).png Tiptoe Pass- First Look and Find book.jpg Jake's Birthbay Bash Book.jpg skipping day page.jpg Pirate Campoutpage02.jpg Battle for the book page03.png The Pirate Pup Picture Viewer03.jpg The Pirate Pup Picture Viewer02.jpg Hook's Treasure Cave.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock-The key to Skull Rock02.png Hook&Smee-Surfin' Turf book02.png Hook&Smee-Surfin' Turf book.png Groupshot-Surfin' Turf book.png Hook&Smee-The key To SkullRock02.png Hook&Smee-The key To SkullRock01.png HookSmeeTick-Tock&Bucky-The key to Skull Rock.png HookSmee&Tick-Tock-Surfin' Turf book02.png HookSmee&Tick-Tock-Surfin' Turf book03.png HookSmee&Tick-Tock-Surfin' Turf book.png mama_hook knows best.JPG Groupshot-Save Me, Smee!.jpg Jake&crew with Hook-The Key to Skull Rock book.png HookJake&Cubby-The key to Skull Rock book.png SkullyHook&Smee-The key to Skull Rock page01.png IzzyJakeHook&Smee-Surfin' Turf book.png Jake Saves Bucky book03.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book04.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book06.jpg Pirate Island-First Look and Find book.jpg The Jolly Roger-First Look and Find book.jpg HookSkullyIzzy&Marina-Surfin' Turf book.png Hook&Tick-Tock Croc-RockTheCroc01.png Captain Jake - The Great Never Sea Conquest.jpg Hook&crew-Pirate Campoutpage03.png ONCE OutOfThePast.jpg|''Once Upon a Time'' comic Peter-Pan-Christmas2.jpg Merchandise Captain hook plush.jpg|Captain Hook plush Captain Hook with sword plush.jpg Funko Pop! Captain Hook.jpg Disneyvillains10.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates plushs.png Captain Hook Pin.jpg Hook WDCC 01.jpg|WDCC Hook and croc again.jpg Captain Hook with his Croc surprise Christmas present pin.jpg Peter Pan 3-D Plate It's The Croc!.jpg peter pansnowglobe.jpg Tinkerbell Puppet Pin.JPG whole ship.jpg captain hook.jpg hookcalendar.jpg crocodileeatinghook.jpg hookshat.jpg hookcoin.png Jake and the neverland pirate sfigures.jpg DLR - Tick-Tock Crocodile Snacking on Captain Hook.jpeg RTN Hook and octopus.jpg Jake and the Never Land Piratesfigures.jpg 2013 Never Land 5K Collections Pin.jpg Disney Halloween 2006 Pirate Mickey Mouse as Captain Hook.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock Toy.jpg Hook's shave puzzle.jpg Hook Jellybeans.jpg Captainhook.jpg Peter record.jpg Haunted_Mansion_-_Captain_Hook.jpg Jake bedset.jpg Jake-tshirt.jpg Hook-duplo.jpg LEGO-DUPLO-Jake-Beach-Racing-10539-Building-Toy-0-0.jpg Disney Villains Pin set.jpg Disney-Villain-Socks.jpeg Hook-Shirt.jpg Hook-Watch.jpg Peter Pan Vinylmation .jpg Peter Pan tsum tsum .jpg Fairytaledesigner.jpg Peter Pan Tsum Tsum T Shirt.jpg Once Upon a Time Hook Pop Vinyl.jpg|''Once Upon a Time's'' Funko Pop Captain Hook figurine Once Upon a Time - Hook with Excalibur - Funko POP Vinyl.jpg Once Upon a Time - Killian Jones - Funko POP Vinyl.jpg Year of 2015 Disney Villains calender pins.jpg LEGO Disney Minifigure Series 1 08.jpg|LEGO Captain Hook Captain Hook (Villains Set) Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Captain Hook Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Captain Hook Tsum Tsum (Side View).jpg Captain Hook Hat.jpg PeterPanSMALL1.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery Series 6.jpg Captain Hook Mug.jpg Captain Hook Cap.jpg Captain Hook and Tick Tock POP.png Captain Hook Shirt.jpg Captain Hook charm necklace.jpg|Captain Hook charm necklace captain Hook #2.jpg|Captain Hook 2nd charm necklace Miscellaneous Peterpan-coloring-pages-21.gif Peterpan-coloring-pages-30.gif peterpan-coloring-pages-35.gif Hook_Gartenkunst.png|Captain Hook topiary in a Gartenkunst in China crocodileandcaptainhook.png Halloween-disney.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Captain Hook Jaq and Gus Halloween 2013.png|Jaq as Captain Hook 26-mmpvisuals-17.jpg|Captain Hook's promotional poster for Disneyland Paris Captain Hook's One Villain dollar bill.jpg|Captain Hook's One Villain dollar bill Captain Hook promo image.jpg Disney villains painting at Disneyland.jpg Largewallpaper4.jpg Designer Collection - Peter and Hook.jpg Tokyo Disney Villains Halloween.jpeg Category:Character galleries Category:Peter Pan galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates galleries Category:Disney Fairies galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries